The present invention refers to a method for producing a doped SiO2 slurry in that a suspension which contains SiO2 particles in an aqueous liquid is continuously fed with at least one doping solution so as to form the doped SiO2 slurry
Furthermore, the present invention refers to the use of the doped SiO2 slurry.